


something meme (crackheaded antics of the gc)

by daisysungs, kittykais, lovelyleeknow



Category: (but skz are only there for five minute), No Fandom, Original Work, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: CHRIS IS THAT A WEED, Crack, Crack Relationships, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, GROUP CHAT SUGGEST TAGS IN THE COMMENTS PLS, Gay, JEM AND MILES FOREVER, Kpop references, Memes, Multi, TMNT, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, alex and jake, also miles biting kink, amy being attacked by fpoon, amy is proud of this actually, besides ara and amy, capitalism bad, changbin noises, chia cried whilst rereading this, chia has joined twice, chia is gay, i think its one of the best things on this site, idk what this is, jem's biting kink, just high on success babey, kanye east, kim cardigan, literally just crack between our friend group, meme best ship, meme has risen, microwave kun heart eyes emoji, no heart emoji, possibly more tags to be added, pri is cute, pri is traumatized, pri wants to go home, skinty penis sunbaenim, this is so dumb omg i love this, tt swift, use a condom children, vine references, we gay tho, were we high while writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysungs/pseuds/daisysungs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleeknow/pseuds/lovelyleeknow
Summary: idk what this is. just meme fanfic. ily jemmie bear skjdshjds - miles <3chia's hawt- chia <3(also pls read i beg of you its 1k and crack in bullet points)(comments are appreciated~)hey clowns this is an accurate look into what goes on in the gc,,,,,, pls comment so we can talk and be friends -ameow
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Meme - Relationship, chia/cheesecake, jem/miles
Comments: 155
Kudos: 7





	1. meme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> HI HELLO IDK IF MY REGULAR READERS ARE GOING TO SEE THIS BUT LMAO ENJOY IF YOU DO THIS IS JUST STRAIGHT UP CRACK

im anonymous unicorn

im amy ig im alligator

Plotline:

    * jem is bored and goes to florida for a vacation because theyre rich. 
    * jem goes to aquatica because they are bored
    * at aquatica jem finds a very hot worker
    * the very hot worker finds jem very hot
    * they flirt
    * the very hot aquatica worker gives jem their number because theyre gay
    * they flirt in the pool
    * jem nearly dies
    * miles apologizes and gives kith on the mouf to jem as an apology for nearly killing them
    * jem is happy now
    * then they go to jemberlyns house
    * and then they watch anime together yes
    * and they cuddle and more kith 
    * and then even more kith
    * and then jem bite miels and then miles bite jem
    * they have biting contest



  * **and then miles talks abt their very wonderful fake child named chia whos the most adorable and cute and amazing person in the universe (tehdsghewgewbh GHAHGHAHAHG)**



      * chia_laughing.mp4
    * jem gets whipped for chia because chia is cute
    * jem buys chia cheesecake
  * then jem and miles decide to get married
  * they elope
  * at chuck E cheese
  * and then they get married with the mousey as the priest
  * and then they adopt chia for realsies
  * and they get a mansion **_a smexy hot villa mansion the epitome of a strip club_**
  * and then they live happily ever after and buy chia lots and lots and _lots_ of cheesecake
  * the end :D thats not how capitalism works
  * WAIT CAN WE GET CATS
  * I WANT CATS



  
  


Sequel:

  * **meme in their smexy hawt villa**



    * they adopt lots and lots of kitties and they become Crazy Old Cat Married Couple™
    * meme bite each other
    * and then they spoil their amazing fake child chia to cheesecake but they have to stop because too much cheesecake is bad for their health :((
      * chia is sad :((
    * the cats names are lily, pri, zaf, angle, amy, chia the 2nd, ara, honey, and jae
    * ur mom gey
    * miles is gAYasf
    * jem’s full name is jemberlyn jemmibear
    * and miles accidently changes their name to miles jemmiebear



  * **_miles buys a giant ass_**


  * and its dem changBUNs ;0



    * next
    * felix gets mad at miles and then skz give the happy household free concerts
    * and chia gets to meet Jeongin Oppar™
    * and 
    * and pri gets to meet Seungmin Oppar™



  * **chia stabs jisung. bitch what the fuk**



    * because jisung stole her cheesecaker **if he stole it then its his**
    * so she stabbed him with a spork. fpoon jisung cris
    * its not his iTS CHIAS CHEESECAKE 
    * if jisung steals her cheesecake _he deserves_ ** _death_**
    * m **inho comes to the rescue and kithes jisung on the mouf**
    * **kiss me on the lips lips bst noises**
    * he also kithes chan because minchan gey rise :(
    * minchan gAYYYYYYY
    * minchan minchan minchan gAY (in college)



  * _thats kinda gay, bro_


  * two dudes sitting in a hot tub faif feets ap art bc theyre not gey


  * alex: jake???? 


  * jake: alex??? 


  * [names will come into play l8r]



    * lily adopts the happy couple 
      * aw that's nice more kids :'3
    * meme kiss some more bc why nort
    * they are very happy in their smexy hawt villa
    * meme make out yes.
    * everyone watches awkwardly and then leaves
    * [no one liked that]
    * leaves to let meme be gay



  * **_meme accidentally get pregnant_**



**_dont be a fool wrap ur tool_ **

**_before u make love put on ur glove_ **

  * beep bop 
  * haha dicks XD
  * rAWr :p
  * Both jem and miels give birth to a ch cat. ild which is actually a turtle
  * bitch cat
  * (wtf?)
  * Teenage mutant ninja turtles
    * meenage leetant meetle teetles
  * mutuan??? mark tuan??? maam????
  * they give birth to mak tuan
  * then jackson wang comes in and flirts like the chinese uncle he really is and then bam(bam) got7 pop in and JJP are married and jinyoung looks smokin hot in a dress
  * also gay. 
  * so gay
  * so very gay 
  * we love gay. 
  * yeet
    * did you yeet a child??
      * yes ofc
  * its actually not a turtle we were confused bc jem is blind and im stupid
  * its a child 
  * where tf did this child come from tho
  * the dicks 
  * thats where
  * the dicks did it
  * oink oink motherfucker
  * the child disappears into thin air before the parents even get the chance to hold it
  * it traveled to another dimension
  * meme shrugs their shoulders and move on with their day
  * no more children i guess
  * nEXT TIME FOLKS USE A CONDOM
  * where do the dicks come from tho?
  * when we all fall asleep (from the nut) where do we go
  * thats about avocados u nasty fucks
  * wherearetheavocados
  * what up its ya boy skinny penis
  * skinty penis sunbaenim!!! onionhasayo!!!
  * omg my dongsaeng daengie sugoi desu yo!!!
  * opparrrrrrrr chittaprrrrrrrrr
  * did u hear that thats the lawn mower
  * is ur ass grass bc imma mow it
  * billie eilish walks into the smexy villa
  * “GET THE TF OUT OF OUR HOME” jem screams possessively 
  * billie teleports
  * DRINK SOME FIBER
  * eat a fiber 1 bar
  * are u high bc weed look cute together
  * chris is that a weed
  * no its a crayon
  * im calling the police
  * [911 on the microwave] 911 whatcha smokin
  * smokin hot bb ;))))
  * o-omo microwave-kun what are you saying???
  * senpai! Microwabve-kun salangehawo pls maery me oappr
  * u-uwu
  * b-but im your step sister??? owowowowo
  * its okay daijoubu baby girrr
  * i love u and we no have bloodth togetehr
  * meme claps and cries at the beautiful love story
  * ugh my mind heart eyes emoji
  * she said _italian accent_
  * someone get her an oscar
  * suddenly!!! in the middle of her acceptance speech,,,,,,
  * whats that???? omomomo
  * kanye east came up to the stage and interuppetd her!!
  * tt swifty, i dont acce[t this for u
  * beyonce: wtf bro
  * THEY ARENT MARRIED WTF CHIA
  * KANYE MARRIED TO KIM Cardigan the back cardigans
  * ur bish wanna partty w cardi
  * bartier cartier ferrari
  * diamonds all over my body shining all over my body babay got ur bish on molly
  * grrrr whos molly??? i knew u were cheating on me
  * the cats wipe tears from their eyes
  * pleading face emoji
  * UGhA My mInDa HeARTA EyEsA EMoJI
  * KIM KARDAGINS
  * I wanna post this so bad just to see how confused ppl get
  * vvs my diamonds i dont need no light to shine
  * nani tf does vvs mean pls transwate for a poor peasant like moi
  * taeyong oppar pulls up to the coupe
  * sky is the roof
  * heroin gives you wings but takes away the sky [pensive face emoji]
  * my whole team ball
  * ball is life
    * eyyy we ballin??
  * thats kinda gay,, no hoemo
    * cause we all know the gays are thots
    * yeet. 
  * alex we are dating
  * ur literally homo
  * gASP
  * HOW DARE YOU
  * eyyy 
  * i see that im icy
  * meme continue to bite each other thats sum minchan type shit
  * MINCHAN TYPE BEATTTT 
  * minchan gey
  * noah fence ur copying michael jackson,,,, mans didnt Hee Hee all his life to be erased like dis
  * noah??
  * omg noah centipederrrrrrrr
  * meme live happily ever after with their cats periodt the end




	2. gc alignment chart...made by pri (mostly accurate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi hello chia here this is basically the alignment chart pri made + my ramblings underneath lmao enjoy assholes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stan us

THE FACT THAT THIS IS MOSTLY RIGHT THO LMAOOOOOO

lily says she is more towards "ok so i'm lonely" but she also vibes with where she is rn pri did a vv good jobalso miles hates us all how sad 

good job pri :D

also the fact that amy is underneath everything shows how amazing she is we stan an amy in this wonderful meme household we are all meme's children except for zaf and lily, who are our mother and grandmother, respectively. lily's the bestest grandmother i love her uwu :') mwah mwah and zaf is the most amazingest every i love zaf. zaf if you see this ily!!!

everything is true

this is no fun without anyone else im sad :(( 

sigh

beep

bop

hehehehheheheheheeh

okay uhm what should i do what shall I write should I write an excerpt of meme being dumb? do we-do we ship meme in this household? yES yes we do. oh wia I DONT HAVE PERMISSION TO WRITE MEME HERE yet. okay. okay

baby shark doo doo dooo baby shark dddoooo doo dod do doooo bABEY SHARK PRII-III SHARK DOO DOO DOO PRIIII SHARK DOO DOO DOO PRI SHARK DOO DOO DO PRIIIII SHARK

chiA SHARK DOO DOO DOO CHIA SHARK DOOO DOO DO CHIA SHARK DOO DOOOO DOOOOO CHIA SHARK! chia shark will eat you. especially jem ahahahahaha jemberlyn jemjem watch out >:D *ahem* MIILLESSSSSS SHARK DOOOD OODOODODO MILES SHARK DOO DOO DOO MILES SHARK DOOOO DOOO DOOO MILES SHARK! AMY SHARK DOOO DOO DO LILY SHARK DOOD OOO DOO LILY ShARK DOOO DOO DOO LILY SHARK! aaaaaaaaMYYYYYYYYYYYYY SHARK DOO DOOO DOO AMY SHARK DOO DOO DOOOOO AMY SHARK DOOOOOD ODOOOODODODODD AMY SHARK!

okay yeah im bored now bye everyones lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cOmMeNt pLeAsE wE nEeD vAlIdAtIoN oN thIs bEaUtiFul aRt uWu

**Author's Note:**

> pls idk what this even is


End file.
